Mixed And Muddled
by Destiny-meets-Fate
Summary: Mixed up Couples. A Fun Read. Bella & Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob, Alice and Edward.
1. Talking with Rosalie

**Mixed and Muddled**

**Second story I've published on here. This one is not entirely complete and I'm hoping that you guys will help motivate me and help me come up with a few new ideas.**

**So please review. I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only wish.**

**Chapter 1 – Talking with Rosalie **

**Bella POV**

It had been a very long summer in Forks. Edward and Alice were arguing over every little detail of my wedding. They promised nothing big but Emmett and I aren't entirely sure that they will follow through on that promise.

Alice is always so sure that she knows what's best for everyone and is almost positive that this is what I will want in the long run. Edward is constantly reading Emmett's mind just to see how much that this is all bugging me and to determine what Emmett wants. It would probably be a lot easier on him if he could read my mind; I am however rather glad that he cannot read my mind. It's better this way-for his sanity, at least-if he remains unable to read my mind. He can't hear my inappropriate thoughts about Emmett this way.

"BELLA! I've been looking for you for over an hour. Where did you go? No, never mind that right now. I need your help. I'm desperate. I'll beg if I need to." Rosalie looked as though her head would explode if she didn't calm down-and soon. I didn't see any other way to calm her down…

I sighed, "Rosalie, if you are going to talk to me, you need to stop hyperventilating. Okay?"

"Okay…I…think…I'm…okay…now… But I do still need to talk to you. I have to tell Carlisle something…but I'm not sure how. I don't want him to freak out on me over it… I don't know how to tell him…It'll break his heart…" She paused, giving me a couple of seconds to think.

"This is about you and Jake, isn't it?" I questioned, waiting for an answer.

She fidgeted, "I thought that Edward was the mind-reader and Alice was the psychic, so how did you know?"

"Well for one, Jake is my best friend and secondly, he is driving the rest of the pack crazy when they are all running together. Jared and Paul are on the verge of killing him so Sam asked me to try and calm him down." I stated.

"Oh, I didn't realise it would be driving them crazy. I already know that we are the weirdest couple in history but I thought they were okay with it."

"Hey! Why are we always left out of the girl talk? That's not fair." Alice complained in her pixie-like voice, as she walked towards with Sue, Leah, Kim, Claire, Esme and Emily following closely behind her. "I have some new ideas for your wedding, Bella. Is it okay if I run them by you quickly?"

"I just want everything to be perfect." She pouted.

"Alice, you do know that you have a wee tendency to go overboard on anything like this?" Emmett laughed as he walked over to greet us. He wrapped me in a hug that would make any other human cringe with pain. He looked down at my ankle, "You haven't hurt yourself again, have you darling?"

"I just tripped on my way into the house. It's nothing honestly. Carlisle said that I'll be back to myself sooner than you can say "Switzerland". Enough about me. How was your hunting trip with the boys?" I reached up and tried to kiss his lips, "Before you answer, would you possible feel like shrinking 12 inches, honey?" I flailed slightly as Emmett lifted me up to his height.

After locking his lips to mine for what seemed like an eternity, he spoke gently to me, "It was great." Seeing my pout that he stopped kissing me he picked me up again and kissed me more patiently for another few minutes.

He turned to Alice, "Would you mind me stealing her for a few hours?" He watched Alice's face change dramatically. "Thanks Alice, I knew you'd understand. Bella, we should get going before she tries to tear me limb from limb. Rose, you can come too. There is someone waiting for you." He pointed to the end of the driveway.

"Honestly, is there anyone who doesn't know?" Rosalie sighed

"Know what?" Alice asked, seeming confused.


	2. Crazy Car Ride

**Chapter 2 – Crazy Car Ride **

**I'm putting up this chapter at the same time as the last one. Hope you like it. **

**Please read my other story (Every Rose Has It's Thorn)**

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except the computer that I'm writing on and the ideas within this story.**

**Bella POV**

"Where are you taking me now, Alice? I really don't like being kidnapped." I complained.

"Well I really need to talk to you out of…earshot…I suppose you could put it. It's about Edward and I. Out relationship seems to have been suffering greatly over the past few weeks or so."

I watched the speedometer of her car to raise a few notches, past the 230 mph mark. Her new Christmas present surely wasn't something that she was worried about crashing. Seriously, any sane person would have been driving around 10 mph. Not Alice. You could say she had an addiction to speed. And boy, her canary yellow porché 9/11 turbo sure could do just that and then some.

After careful thought, I decided that my safest answer was the simplest I could think of. "Oh," I replied, carefully watching her reaction and silently relaxing when she seemed to be thinking of what to say next.

"We've been arguing a lot lately and that is really not like us. He just seems to think that everything he is saying is right. Even in bed he doesn't seem…"

"WOAH! Alice, please don't go there. I really don't need that image in my head. No offence. Everything will get better but I think you should give up on planning the wedding, which seems to be what's causing all these arguments. Emmett and I will get married in Las Vegas like we were planning before we realised how much it was upsetting you to be left out. What do you think? You can still be my bridesmaid and everything. It will just be smaller. Family and friends. Nothing too extreme. Do you think that that would help anything?"

"No! You can't. Please. If you do that then everything Edward and I were arguing over would be for nothing and everything we bought will have to be returned. Please let us still design your wedding. I will never kidnap you again, without permission. Just please, please, please, let me do this. Please?" She pouted. The car slowed until we were doing the speed limit-there must have been a police car near because she looked speculative and observant.

"All right. If you are sure that that is what will help you and not cause anything to get worse."

"THANK YOU! Thank you so much, Bella. You won't regret this! I promise you!"


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3 – Confusion**

**New Chapter!!! It's a little bit short but I think it conveys my point!!**

**Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the Fan Fictions that I am writing. **

**Edward POV**

Why am I so worried about her? It's not as though she can really hurt herself, is it? This is killing me. Where did they go? Ah! I'm so confused; I don't understand why I'm feeling like this now and not before. AH!!!

"Carlisle?!" I shouted as I walked up the stairs towards is office. Where was he when you actually need him. "CARLISLE!?!?"

"Carlisle?! Where is he when I actually need to talk to him?" I asked myself as I knocked loudly on his office door.

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle replied from somewhere behind me, in close proximity to where I was now standing.

I could hear what he was thinking and none of it was even close to what was on my mind. But at least now I know where he was. Apparently listening to Pavaroti is more important than what was going on in his own family.

"I really need your advice on something. It's been confusing me for a while now; I was just never really sure how to ask you about it…" I paused, wondering how exactly I was going to word it.

"Well, I'll try to help you in any way that I can but I'm not entirely sure if I will be able to." Carlisle looked at me, somewhat expectant as to what I was going to say.

"I don't love Alice in the same way anymore. I don't know what happened. I feel so bad about it. I've hurt her so much already and if she see's this it will kill her. I don't want to cause her pain it is just so inevitable with how I feel." I stared at my feet for a long time, waiting for his response.

"I see, but I sense that that isn't all that you wished to talk to me about. Am I correct?"

In a sense, there was almost a hint of doubt in his voice. Or could it possibly have be anger at how much I would hurt his adopted daughter when I had to tell her that I didn't love her in that way anymore; I loved her more like a sister. I couldn't tell, my own thoughts were drowning out everyone else's lately.

"Yes, you are, as usual, correct. There is a little more. It's just rather difficult to say. I think I am deeply in love with someone else…Bella to be exact…" I said as I continued to stare at my feet.

At that moment, Emmett burst into the room looking as though he was about to kill someone. Even without my ability to read his mind, I knew that it was me. Why did I have to live in a house full of vampires with super-human senses? This was going to cause a lot of issues and to be honest I didn't think Esme would like the amount of damage that may come to her house.

**So what did you think? ( And yes I know, This is the first time I've put a note at the bottom.) I just keep forgetting.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!!!**


	4. That Boy Is So Dead!

**Chapter 4- That Boy Is So Dead!!!**

**Sorry I left you hanging on the last chapter but I wanted to get Emmett's Point of View in there!!**

**So I hope you enjoy and please please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Just my Ideas and my computer!!**

**Emmett's POV**

I had decided to take a walk. For once it was a really nice day in Forks. It was a short walk, only about 30 minutes tops. Even now I still enjoyed the sparkling of my skin in the sunlight.

Bella was still away with Alice. They had taken car ride because Alice had needed someone to talk to and Rosalie was with Jacob. I still couldn't believe that they were dating. It wasn't right. How could she stand to kiss something that smelled that bad? How could she date a _dog_?

I was just back from my walk and I was just planning to sit on the doorstep and wait for Bella to get back. I looked at my watch and noticed the time. It was already 6 pm. Bella would probably be hungry when she got back.

I got up from my seat at the doorstep and went into my house. Esme was in the kitchen. Apparently we had both had the same idea. I walked over to where she was. I tried to sneak up behind her to scare her but apparently that is impossible with vampire senses.

"Want some help Esme?" I asked as she laughed at my attempt to scare her.

Carlisle was standing in the corner with a frying pan in his hand trying to figure out how to turn on the gas stove.

"That would be wonderful, Emmett. The first thing that you can do is teach Carlisle how to turn on the stove." Esme said through minor fits of laughter.

I smiled, glad that I was able to help. I then walked over to the stove where Carlisle was standing and turned one knob and pushed a small button that made a clicking sound and sent a spark up to the gas. Carlisle began to laugh at himself and then set the frying pan on the heat and poured a little oil in it.

"So what are we making?" I asked, slightly curious because of the different aromas.

"We are going to make Italian food tonight. I hope Bella likes it." Esme said with a smile as she precisely sliced through 2 tomatoes.

"Carlisle?! CARLISLE!?!?" Apparently Edward really wanted to talk to Carlisle. I wondered what that was about.

"I think you are wanted, honey." Esme said as she looked in the direction of the stairs. "I wonder if he remembers that vampires have very acute senses." She laughed and shrugged as we heard Carlisle's name being shouted.

With vampire speed, Carlisle left the stove and kissed Esme on the cheek all before speeding up the stairs to see what Edward wanted.

We both heard the office door close and then Esme said what we were both thinking.

I wonder what that was all about." She shrugged again and went back to slicing chives.

I had taken over Carlisle's spot at the frying pan and was now trying not to burn the onions I was sautéing.

"Hey Esme, can you take over here I want to see if Jasper wants to help with dinner?"

"Sure, Emmett. Would you see if Rose is up there too please?" She asked. I knew after that that I'd have to lie to Esme about Rose and I didn't like it.

"All right." I said as I walked out of the kitchen door and up the stairs.

That's when I heard it. I heard what that bastard, Edward, was saying to Carlisle.

"I think I am deeply in love with someone else…Bella to be exact…" I heard Edward say through the door and I couldn't help my anger.

I burst through the door of Carlisle' office pulling the door off the hinges in the process.

"Edward, you are so dead!" I growled in the direction of Edwards figure.

And then I heard Bella and Alice coming through the front door. They were talking and giggling. I couldn't help but smile because of her laughter.

"This will have to wait, Edward." I turned my back to walk out the door. "Oh and not a word to Bella. If you say anything to her I will make your death more painful than quick."

With that last threat I left and went down stairs to see my love sitting in the kitchen with a large plate of spaghetti sitting in front of her.

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Beware it was written at about 3 a.m. What can I say; I'm a night owl.**

**Please review!!!**


	5. A New Romance

**Chapter 5 – A New Romance**

**So here is another chapter. I've written about 12 chapters. Most of them are pretty short. I'm sorry about that and I am trying to extend them as I go along. **

**So this is an ****Alice**** and Jasper chapter! I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the Ideas!**

**Alice POV**

I need to know if he still cares. It's so unfair. There are werewolves in his future but further than that; nothing. I can't see if he is still with me and that terrifies me. What if there is someone else?

Jasper walked in as I was just gaining control over the raspy shakes that made my body tremble violently.

"Why so glum? Cheer up, please. I really can't stand to see you like this; it's making me sad too. And you really don't need to be confused. In this house everything is so blatantly obvious." At the moment he finished his sentence a wave of uplifting emotions filled the room.

I stared at him in awe that he was actually talking. No-one knew very much about Jasper; not even Edward. Why did he pick me to talk to? Emmett's here, so is Edward. Carlisle's in his office and Esme is cleaning. Rose is on the phone…So why me? I'm nothing. Not compared to them at least.

As I stared, an image flashed across my mind; an image I'd never seen before. I was in a forest; everyone was there, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, and Jasper and I. It looked as though Rose was clutching onto Emmett. Bella wouldn't be happy with her after that.

As I looked over at her, the first thing that I noticed was her hand. Emmett took forever to persuade her to wear the engagement ring but yet, now, after all that time, it was gone. I looked over to her other hand; nothing. Were they over? That really didn't seem right. At that moment I noticed something else out of place. It wasn't my hand that was entwined with Edward's…but Bella's.

I hissed unconsciously. What a _bitch_! I can't believe that she'd do that to me! I thought that I was like a sister to her. Yet she goes behind my back and stole my boyfriend?! I'm furious. Just wait until I get my hands on her.

"ALICE! What did you see? And why are you so mad?" Jasper asked, practically shouting to regain my consciousness. Then I noticed his hand on my thigh. He saw me look down, but as he was about to move it, I held onto it with my own.

"Why are you here, with me, right now?" I asked; thoughtful now. "Be truthful, please?"

"Honestly?" I nodded. " Honestly, it kills me to know that something is hurting you and I was worried. I was hoping that I could help. I would change everything on the earth so that there was nothing here to hurt you just so I could see you smile every day; feel the peace and happiness radiating from you." He looked away but made no attempt to move his hand.

I was sure that if vampires could blush; his cheeks would have been scarlet.

**I hope you enjoyed! Now please review!**

**Next chapter should be up tonight! And I'm not sure if I can extend it. I change chapters as I change point of view so I'm sorry if I leave you hanging!!!**


	6. Love Or Lust?

**Chapter 6 – Love or Lust?**

**I didn't want to wait to put up all 12 chapters so a few of them may not have authors notes.**

**And Just to let you know. This Chapter contains Lemons! **

**But please review **

**And Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe she's holding my hand. I swear I almost stopped breathing. Why does she have such a power over me?

As I tilted my head up to see the beauty of her eyes I realised that she was closer to me than before; much closer. My lips parted as I let out a gasp of surprise but before any sound could escape, her lips were filling in the space that mine had left.

My arms found their way to her waist and entangled themselves around her, pulling her closer to me. She giggled as she felt a prick in her stomach from something that was growing larger by the second.

She pushed me backwards on the floor as she said, "You want me?" in a playfully sexy voice. Did she know how cruel that was?

I pulled her on top of me then flipped her over as if this as if this was all rehearsed not just pure spontaneity. I pressed my lips to hers with enough passion to make the dead rise from the grave.

Her fingers found their way to the top button of my shirt and then all the way to the bottom button with such speed and grace that if I wasn't there I wouldn't have believed that my shirt was hanging open.

Within seconds I had her off the floor with her legs wrapped around my waist. I ripped off her shirt with one hand, keeping the other pressed to her back. I kissed down her neck and chest and followed the outline of her dark purple-lace bra with my lips. Her lips found mine again-her flexibility made it even harder on me to keep the pace as slow as it was-as I unhooked her bra and it slid its way off her succulent, pale breasts and landed on the floor between us.

I pressed her roughly against the wall-not even enough space between us for a sheet of paper-and held her there, locking her arms up beside her head. The only objects left between us were her panties and my boxers; we had managed to loose our pants on our way over to the wall. My body tingling from anticipation.

"Take me. Fuck me, Jasper." She proclaimed in a highly sensual whisper.

Within an instant her panties were gone; along with my boxers. She lowered herself against the wall. Her head now level with my waist and my eyes looking questioningly down at her. What was she going to do now?

"Don't worry. I promise that you will enjoy it." She said as her lips engulfed the full size and width of my member.

I couldn't help but groan with the pleasure that her movements were causing me. I watched as her head moved foreword and back; her lips following the circumference of my penis. I couldn't explain how it felt but with each stroke I wanted to shove myself inside her more and more.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please**


	7. Explainations

**Chapter 7 – Explanations**

**This chapter was amazingly fun to write. So I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Warning this chapter contains lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly.**

**Alice POV**

Why was I acting like this? I couldn't help it. He's just so god damned fucking enticing. Ah! I want him.

He shoved me back onto the sofa. I lay there, my legs wide; waiting to accept him. I took in the marvel of his body as he approached me wearing only a mischievous smile upon his lips.

He lowered himself onto me, spreading his weight evenly over my body. I bit my lip as he entered me, to keep myself from squealing with pleasure. I squirmed under him as he thrust himself deeper inside of me. I could feel his penis swelling more and more with every stroke; every pulsing movement.

He caught my wrists and forced them above my head, causing me to bite my lip again and moan ever so slightly. The light shook from the table next to the sofa as it rattled with the rhythmic motion of Jaspers movements. It hit the floor and shattered with a loud crash.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Alice?" Jasper asked in a mischievous tone. "Tell me, Alice. Do you want it harder and faster?" He whispered in unison with the crashing lamp.

"Yes, Oh yes! Fuck me, Jasper. Rough, hard and kinky!" I uttered, positively breathless now.

I opened my eyes, only to see the door creak open. I searched for images of who it may be. I gasped; both from shock and pleasure.

"Go…away…Edward… I…never…want…to…see…you…again… How…could…you…?" I shouted at the door, pausing after every word to moan in pleasure.

He burst through the door; anger clearly evident on his face. "How could I?! I don't believe this! How could you is more like it! We weren't even over yet and you are…involved…with _him_?" He struggled to find the next words. "Couldn't you have the decency to break thing off with me first?" Anger still clear in his eyes. Only seconds later however, they flickered to Jasper's naked form, "I thought you cared about me, Alice." His voice failing to show any sign of being hurt.

"But yet, it's all right for you to fantasise about Bella? She's your own brothers _Fiancée_!" I hissed the word, trying to make him see how wrong that was. "And leave Jasper out of this, he was there for me when you weren't! It was you who drove me away in the first place, Asshole!" I screamed, "No, Jasper. Please don't go? Edward was just leaving." I pleaded with him just before he started edging to the door.

"No. It's all right. You guys need to talk and I'd rather not get in the middle of it. I'll be just down the hall if you need me, sweetie." With one last kiss from me and another glaring look from Edward that was sour enough to curdle milk; he was gone.

"Great! Want to ruin anything else of mine? Or was my heart and orgasm enough for one day? Ugh! Why the fuck are you even here, Edward? I thought you'd be trying to seduce your brother's girlfriend already!" I finally turned to look at him. Big mistake. His eyes were on the floor, staring at the reflective broken lampshade. "AH! What, Edward? Why are you here? I'm sorry, okay? I've already explained everything I'm going to before you tell me what you are here to talk about. Now spill!"

Wow. Did I really have to be so hard on him? He really did look sorry, after all. I know that he broke my heart with everything that he said to Carlisle but did I really need to make him feel like he'd just murdered someone? No, I really didn't. He did deserve some of it but still; way too harsh. Note to self: when shouting at Edward, don't go overboard.

Edward took my hand and led me to the couch "Honey, we need to talk." His voice was soft, relaxing, almost seductive. I wasn't falling for that.

"I've already heard everything that you have to say to me." I said quietly, more to myself than to him.

"Hear me out?" I nodded quietly, hiding my face so that he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. "Alice, you have to know that I have always felt love for you, I was just never entirely sure if I would ever feel something stronger for someone else and I am deeply regretful that I hurt you over it and that I hurt Emmett. I honestly never meant to hurt you and I wish you all the happiness in the world with Jasper. I guess being taken by surprise isn't something I'm used to." He smiled; a half-hearted smile. "I'll always love you, Alice. No matter what you chose, now stop thinking like that." With that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed tearlessly into his shoulder. Why did he have to be so caring even after I was sure I was over him? Didn't he know it would have been easier just leaving me? It wouldn't hurt as much that way. Not if I thought that he no longer cared. Was Jasper my rebound? Did I even care about him? Would I hurt him like Edward hurt me? No! I wouldn't do that to him. He was sweet. He adored me. And I him. I wasn't going to hurt him. He was worth a lot more than that.

**So did you like it?**

**Please Review! **

**Next Chapter in like 2 minutes :P.**


	8. Edward, Calm Down!

**Chapter 8 – Edward, Calm Down**

**This one is a little bit shocking if you've read the books but I can see it happening and I hope that you guys can too.**

**So Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the fanfictions written by yours truly.**

**Edward POV**

This is bad. Very bad. Two brothers mad at me in the course of 3 hours. Great. Oh dear. One of them is coming this way. He's mad. Well no shit Sherlock! First, you walk in on him and your girlfriend having sex. Second, you made the love of his life start sobbing tearlessly. Third, she is sitting here with her arms around you sobbing with him standing right outside the door. Still think he has no reason to want to tear you to shreds?

There was a thud at the door; Jasper knocking. "Come in." Alice sniffed from my chest. She sat up and wiped her eyes just from pure habit.

Jasper's eyes were flaring. The tendons in his arms were so perceptible from the force that his fists were clenched. If he was still human, the stench of his blood would have been unbearably evident from were his nails were cutting through the layers of his flesh.

He glared at me through the thin layer of golden blonde hair than covered his eyes.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her! When I left the room, you promised. That's what I was thinking when I left the room and you nodded!" He stormed over to me and picked me up of the sofa and threw me across the room. I hit the wall hard, feeling happy that it didn't shatter. I didn't really need Esme mad at me too.

"What the hell, Jasper? I'm sorry. I've already told her that I'm sorry. She understands that. She is just confused s to why I felt the need to clear things up when I already knew how she felt and that she was over me. I just couldn't handle having her hate me. I still love her; just not the same way as before." I was stanced as if I was ready to put up a fight. There were now 8 pairs of eyes on me. Obviously everyone had heard the bone-crushing crash and come rushing to see what was going on. I really didn't care if there was an audience; I was willing to fight if I had to.

"Edward, calm down. Think about what would happen if either of you lost control here; now. Do you want to hurt her? You will if you do this." Emmett intervened. What was I supposed to say to that? What could I say?

"I'm not you! I would _NEVER_ hurt her. Even if I was thirsty and out of control. I love her." I stated through gritted teeth. I could not believe that he thought so little of me.

"Wait just one little minute! Just exactly who are we talking about?" Her angelic voice sang from within the small crowd. Her small, fragile body stepping between Emmett, Jasper and I. She looked so beautiful. The sunlight from the window was refracting in her deep brown hair, her honey brown eyes sparkled gloriously. She looked so petite compared to everyone around her. More beautiful than all of them. I couldn't help but relax with the scent radiating from her skin.

She walked over to me, "Edward, please explain." Every part of me relaxed under her touch; with only one exception. I loosened my stance.

"I can't…" I said to my feet.

"Well at least you feel like shit over it." Jasper said smugly. Every eye was on me again; everyone waiting for my response.

"Can Alice and I have a little privacy? I still have some thing that I need to clear up. Preferably without an audience." I glared at Jasper and Rosalie; knowing how much they cared for Alice and how likely they were to eavesdrop. "Oh and Bella, I'll explain everything later. All right?"

"Sure, Edward. Just don't leave me confused next time." Emmett shot me a look that was somewhere between confusion and anger. I guess I understood his reasoning.

_If you say anything that hurts her; I will personally kill you._ Emmett thought loudly. I plainly nodded. Alice and I were left alone for a long time before either of us said anything.

"Why didn't you warn me, Alice? Did I really hurt you so bad that you don't care what happens to me?" I was still staring at the floor.

"I didn't know. Honestly! I only saw him angry. I didn't know what he was going to do. I swear, Edward. I really do still care about you." She blurted quickly.

I wasn't really listening to her. I wasn't really thinking about anything she was saying. To be honest I was only thinking about one thing; one person. Bella.

What was I going to say to her? Why did I tell her that I was going to explain this to her? This was going to kill me. Seriously, I might have more luck surviving if I was up against the entire Volturi.

**It was a fun Chapter.**

**Please review!!**


	9. Spying On Bella

**Chapter 9 - Spying On Bella**

**This chapter is all Emmett. It is definitely something I can see him doing if he is feeling threatened. **

**Please Enjoy and Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And now I've run out of things to add on to that :-(**

**Emmett POV**

Why couldn't I hear them! Speak louder! God-damn-it! Was he flirting with her? I swear, I'll kill him if he says anything to her that she doesn't like! _I'll KILL him!_

"What do you think of me, Bella? Do you like me?" I looked up as I heard Edwards voice as clear as glass.

"What do you mean, Edward? Of course I like you, you're like a brother to me. Why?" Bella was looking at him; curious.

"Bella, I care about you. A lot. I hurt Alice a lot. Jasper got really mad at me because I promised him that I could try not to hurt her." He was holding her hand now. I glared; restraining a snarl.

"Edward, I'm still confused. Clearer explanation?"

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't understand. Haven't you noticed that I'm in all of your classes? Haven't you noticed me staring at you and not paying attention to what is going on around me?" I was tense now, waiting to hear what he was going to say before I snapped and attacked him.

"Yes, I've noticed. I've never understood why but I'm not completely oblivious." She was looking at him; deep concentration visible in her eyes.

"All right, this may be harder than I thought." He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm just going to say it quickly, okay?"

"Edward, you are scaring me. What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." He was looking at his hands in silence. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Why are you saying sorry, Edward? It's not as though this is something that you had power over it, now is it?" Bella looked concerned now. Her hands sandwiching his.

"I was apologising to Emmett." He replied coolly. I was shocked by his answer. I didn't expect it. Not after my thoughts of killing him.

"But he is nowhere near us. How could he possibly hear you?" Edward pointed in my direction. I was caught and she looked furious. Edward was still not looking away from his hands and hers.

"_EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!!! _Were you _SPYING_ on us?!" I rose slowly; fearing what was next to come. I'd never see her angry before. "Emmett, I can't believe that you'd do this to me! Don't you trust your own brother? Don't you trust me?"

"No, Bella, of course I trust you. I just don't trust him. Please believe me."

"I don't, Emmett. I'm not sure if I can trust you any more. If you loved me you wouldn't have to spy on me. I'm just not sure what to do right now. Emmett, it's over. I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can trust you. I mean every time Rosalie walks into the room your eyes seem magnetised to her. It's like I don't even exist when she is around. Like now, for example." Rosalie was out back helping Jacob fix his little VW rabbit. Bella was right. My eyes had been glued to Rosalie ever since she had started talking. "Emmett, what did I just say?"

"Something about Rosalie?" I guessed.

"You are _Unbelievable!_ I break up with you and all you can think about is _HER!_ You are such an ass, Emmett!" She tore the ring off her finger; dislocating it in the process. She took my hand, opened it and placed the ring on my palm. "Goodbye, Emmett." She turned to Edward. "Can you take me to Carlisle please, Edward? I'd be really grateful."

Edward stared at her in awe; knowing how easily she got hurt and how easily she cried. I'm sure that he was in shock that she wasn't cringing in pain. Either that or worried about how angry she was.

"Edward, please, can we go?" She pleaded with him throwing me an awkward but furious glance as she began to walk away.

"Sure thing, Bella." Edward followed her quickly.

I really was an ass.

**So what did you think? And can't you see Emmett doing that?**

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Conversations with Rosalie

**Chapter 10 – Conversations with Rosalie**

**This is a really short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**Please Enjoy and Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Yup still got nothing funny to say here.**

**Bella POV**

My finger throbbed as I walked towards the front door of the house.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked. Now seeing the progressive swelling of my left ring finger.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Why is the ring Emmett gave you gone?" She sounded concerned.

"I ended it. He was spying on me. He paid much more attention to someone else anyway." I didn't mean to sound bitter and envious but Rosalie had everything. Even with oil smears all over her face and clothes, she still looked beautiful. It didn't seem fair. Wasn't everyone supposed to have imperfections? No, not Rosalie.

Every contour of her body; every strand of her perfect blonde hair; every nail on her perfectly manicured hand. Everything about her was perfect. Her high soprano voice never once cracked, no matter what she was saying. Her honey blonde hair was never out of place and looked like it had never even one split end. Being around her was like having your self-esteem crushed several times over. It was brutal.

"You really should have Carlisle look at that. It's swelling to the size of a golf ball." I was snapped out of space at the same speed that I fell into it.

"Wow, great observation there, Einstein." I snapped at Jacob, still annoyed with how perfect that Rosalie was.

"I think that Carlisle is in his office, Bella." Rosalie said in her attempt to get me to leave Jake alone.

"All right. Thanks, Rose. I'll get her there right away." Edward replied, surely after he had read her thoughts.

Edward took my uninjured hand and led me upstairs towards Carlisle's office. My ring finger was still swelling when he knocked on the door.

**I actually thought it was a little longer. Oh well. I think that this is when I started to write my novel. **

**If you want to see what I have of my novel so far email me on and I'll send you a copy to read.**

**Please Review!!**


	11. Appointment with Carlisle

**Chapter 11 – Appointment with ****Carlisle**

**I don't know at all what to say here. **

**So enjoy reading and please review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bella POV**

"Yes?" Came a voice from behind the door. "Come in."

We entered Carlisle's office to find him entranced by a pile of official looking documents that he had on his desk. He continued to stare at them until we were completely in the room.

"Edward, Bella. How can I help you both?"

"Well, Bella and Emmett had a disagreement over the fact that he was spying on her. Sound about right, Bella?" Edward replied.

"About." I nodded in agreement and continued where he left off. "We were arguing and…well…I called off the wedding and tried to tear the ring off my finger for dramatic effect and I…well…I accidentally pulled my finger out of its socket. I really shouldn't even try to be dramatic anymore. It always ends badly for me. Anyway, do you think that there is any possibility that you can fix me…yet again?"

"Well, Bella. First let's get you some ice, shall we?" Carlisle laughed as he examined my hand. "It's amazing how dramatic you could be if you weren't so accident prone, Bella. You would almost be a challenge to Alice." He laughed again. Edward laughing with him. I'd ever noticed Edwards laugh before.

I laughed along, too. Suddenly feeling more comfortable than I ever had in Carlisle's office. Edward towered over me even when he was sitting. He watched me flinch as Carlisle placed the ice gently on my left hand.

"There's the Bella we know. I was beginning to think we'd lost you there. Are you okay now?" Edward laughed nervously as he leaned his body closer to mine; concerned. My heart fluttered with his proximity.

"I'm fine." I muttered, slightly annoyed at my human reactions for giving away how I felt.

"Emmett's on his way here. He wants to know if you are all right." Edward's eyes flickered towards the now closed door of Carlisle's office.

"Edward, please…I really don't want to see him right now."

"In other words, keep Emmett out at all costs?" Edward smiled deviously.

"Please." I laughed.

"Edward, can you hold this ice pack on Bella's finger while _I_ take care of Emmett. I don't think you're exactly the person that he wants to see right now." Carlisle cautioned.

"Right. I understand. No Emmett-Edward confrontations." I said as I laughed again as I saw that he looked disappointed. Then shuddered as I thought of what would happen if they did fight.

"I don't understand…" Edward said. Obviously he had too much on his mind to read Carlisle's.

"We may not be human, Edward but we do experience some human emotions. Jealously being only one of many examples." Carlisle smiled. Nothing like Edwards crooked smile that he always wore when I was around; but gorgeous all the same.

**Doesn't that sound like Bella? **

**I will admit that this was from personal experience. Not an engagement ring but a ring all the same…**

**Please Review!!!**


	12. Falling in or Falling Appart?

**Chapter 12 – Falling In or Falling Apart**

**I thought that this chapter was rather sad. **

**Have fun reading it all the same. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rosalie POV**

I was standing at the edge of the cliff. Jacob standing right beside me. Looking at me curiously as he questioned what I would do next.

I took that little step foreword to try to escape his beautiful, dark eyes if only for a few seconds. The small leap I took off the cliff was exhilarating. I wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Would he be mad, worried, disappointed even? I had just leaped off a cliff so that I didn't have to feel his speculative eyes coursing over every inch of my body.

I saw my hair flowing flawlessly around me. The bubbles swirled up around my body. Jacob jumped in after me, going right back to the surface for air.

The waters temperature instantly growing warmer with Jacobs's presence. I could hear the rhythm of his hear beat growing faster as he sped towards me. He must be sure that this is a game. Not an escape attempt.

I had to tell him. His over-protectiveness was suffocating and was already becoming too much to take.

I kicked off the sand at the bottom of the lake and sped towards the surface. Jacob following quickly behind me. As we sped towards the shore I noticed that Jacob was beginning to slow. Honestly, all I could think about was that Emmett would have no problems keeping pace with me.

I reached the shore a good 10 minutes before Jacob which gave me enough time to think about exactly what I was going to say to him.

When Jacob reached where I was sitting he shook out his hair to rid it of water, he finally noticed the sombre look that was carved into my face.

Pain flickered across Jacobs face as I explained that we couldn't be together and why.

"I can't be second-best to that _human_." I spat the word knowing that he would know exactly who I meant.

The pain was suddenly replaced with anger that burned hot enough through his eyes to start a fire wherever he stared.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella like that!" He snapped. "And don't think that I haven't noticed the way that you look at that brute of a fiancée Bella has!"

"Had." I corrected in a small voice.

Surprise flickered through his eyes. "What happened?"

"Emmett was spying on her when she was talking to Edward. I say good riddance but Emmett is pretty broken up over it." Pain changed my expression but I don't think that Jacob noticed.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob. But it's for the best."

He just nodded. Still not letting me go. I didn't care, it was comforting. It hurt him a lot less this way too. To know that there was still at least something there and to know that this was hurting me too.

**So I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Please Please Please Review!!!**


	13. I'm Sorry, Emmett

**Chapter 13 – I'm Sorry, Emmett**

**So this is the last chapter I had pre-written and I'm not entirely sure where to go from here. So if you've got any pointers or ideas please let me know! You will get credit for it.**

**So here is the chapter. Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Though I do wish.**

**Bella POV**

I spent the rest of my day with Edward. Either because he was too worried to leave me alone or because he knew that Emmett would try to make everything up to me.

Emmett tried 3 times to get me alone just to talk to me and apologise to me for spying. He waited in one of the bathrooms for hours just because he knew that I'm human and would have to go at some time or another.

When Rosalie finally came home she was pretty broken up over what she had said to Jake; still not broken up enough to leave Emmett alone however. She was also trying to get me to talk to Emmett about what had happened.

I couldn't deal with it for much longer so I finally gave in and went to talk with him.

Edward, Emmett and I found a quiet room where we could talk-Edward was only there to make sure that I didn't have to be alone with Emmett-it was a while before anyone said anything though.

Finally, Edward started our conversation. "Emmett wants to say sorry for earlier but he isn't sure how to word it."

"I can speak for myself, _Edward_." He hissed the name like it was the worst swear imaginable. "Bella…" He hesitated; trying to figure out what to say next. "I've always trusted you. It was never about trusting you. It's just that I knew what _he_ was going to say to you. I needed to see how you would react…to know if you felt the same way about him…to see if it was what you wanted. I saw you comforting him, his hand in yours…I almost killed him right then and there. I knew that it would have hurt you and I couldn't do that to you. I saw the look on your face when he told you how he felt; I couldn't decipher what it meant. I just need to know…What did you feel when he told you that he loved you, Bella?"

"I was confused, curious and I guess, pleased. I know that you love me, but you seem to be more interested with Rosalie every time that I'm around. Edward has only ever noticed me, I realise that now." I took Edwards hand in mine again and smiled at him. "I know how Alice must have felt. I can only guess how Rosalie feels. It hurts to be second-best, Emmett. And I can see the way that you look at Rosalie; the way Jasper looks at Alice; the way that Edward looks at me. And the way that Rosalie looks at you. It was only a matter of time before you noticed that one too. You and Rosalie are perfect for each other. Like Alice and Jasper are; like Carlisle and Esme. I've always had fun being with you Emmett but only when we were alone. I realised today that I have that with Edward no matter who is around (well except Alice right now, but that's understandable.) I'm sorry Emmett but I can't do it anymore. My self-esteem is low enough when Rosalie is in the room… it just made it worse when I knew that my fiancée only noticed her and not me."

"Please, Bella. Give me another chance?" He said so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.

Edward tensed beside me. He had always hated that he couldn't read my mind; right now possibly worst of all.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I can't do it anymore. I do love you but more like a brother and I just can't see myself married to you anymore. I'm sorry." I said quietly but firmly, so as to end the conversation.

"All right. I understand. I'm sorry, Bella. I'll move your bed to Edwards's room so that you have somewhere to sleep tonight. Goodbye, Bella." He took my hand and kissed the back of it the way that men in the early 18th century did when meeting a lady.

I looked away from him, not able to bear the pain that I had caused him any longer. Edwards hand gave mine a little squeeze so as to comfort me. I turned my head so that if fell into the hollow below his arm and started to cry.

**So what did you think? **

**I will try to think of what to write next! **

**Please review and let me hear your thoughts on it!**


	14. Comforting Bella

**Chapter 14 – Comforting Bella **

**Okay, so I did find an idea for my continuation of the fiction!**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review and ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the ideas within the Twilight novels. I do however own all the Books!!!**

**Edwards POV**

I can't stand to see her like this. She hasn't stopped crying yet. I've never had to deal with anything like this… What do I do? What do I say? How can I help her? I want her to stop crying. She's in pain; I can understand that. Why are women so emotional?

She was lying in my arms with her head buried in my shoulder. All I could smell was the lusciousness of her hair. She smelled incredible. I buried my face into her hair and started to tell her that everything would be alright.

When that didn't work I decided to try my hand at making her laugh. The only thing that I could think off was how Alice was going to react when she found out that the wedding was off.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go and watch Alice's reaction when Emmett tells her that the wedding is off? You must admit that that would be a pretty picture." I smiled not able to hold back my laughter.

I have to admit that I was almost bouncing off the walls when I heard a little giggle escape Bella's gorgeous lips. I wanted those lips on mine more than anything right now but it would be so inappropriate after everything that had happened today. Poor Bella. She really had had a lot to deal with today. I don't understand how she was still managing to smile.

Bella sat up and looked into my eyes while rubbing the moisture from her eyes. There was a faint smile on her lips now.

"Now there's the Bella I know. Welcome back." I smiled. I already knew that she loved my smile. I could see it in her eyes.

She smiled back sarcastically and I couldn't help but laugh. About 2 minutes later, she was laughing with me. Alice walked into the room about 5 minutes after that to see Bella clutching her sides and a shade of scarlet from laughing so hard. Alice just looked at us both with her head tilted to one side which caused a whole new wave laughter.

"What's so funny? I don't get it." Alice pouted.

When I finally gained my composure back I couldn't actually remember what Bella and I were laughing about so I decided that it would just be best to be truthful with Alice.

"To be honest, I can't really remember." I said, looking at Bella who was still clutching her sides.

"Well I just heard that Bella and Emmett's wedding is off. Is this true Bella?" Alice asked, directing her question at Bella and not even looking at me. I really didn't mean to hurt her that much.

Bella took a couple of seconds to stop laughing. "Yes, Alice. The wedding is off. Emmett and I are not a couple any more. He was too interested in Rosalie." She bowed her head.

"Oh. Well that makes sense. Now I have to return all the decorations though." Alice was pouting again. "And I have to cancel your bridal shower. And Emmett's bachelor party. I suppose I could just combine them and postpone them to make a birthday party for you."

Alice was on one of her idea trails again. Those usually took days. The thing about Alice was that she noticed nothing when she was in one of those moods. I was thankful for it too. It took her mind off of how much I had hurt her. It also allowed Bella and I to sneak out of the room unnoticed by her.

"So now that we have gotten you smiling again would you like to come for a walk with me?" I asked, already anticipating her answer.

She just smiled and took my hand. I swear that that alone could restart my heart. We began to walk downstairs together towards the door.

**So what did you think?**

**Please Review, Review, Review!!!**


	15. The Meadow

**Chapter 15 – The Meadow**

**I am thinking of putting in a chapter to show how Jacob feels about his break up with Rosalie. **

**It would probably be him and Bella. Tell me what you think. **

**And aren't you so glad the couples are almost back to normal? :P**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bella POV**

It was sunset when Edward and I finally got out the door. I didn't think a vampire's skin in the sunlight could be more beautiful. Apparently I was wrong. Edwards skin in the slowly setting sun was pure Ecstasy to me.

Edward and I drove to a place off the main trail. I had absolutely no idea where we were going but at this particular moment I didn't really care. Edward was absolutely glowing in the setting sun and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was smiling his crooked smile and he seemed so at peace with everything around him. I couldn't help but be happy too as I felt all the guilt I felt over Emmett fade away.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" Edward asked. Still smiling mischievously at me as he said it.

"Of course, Edward. What are you planning?" I looked over cautiously.

"Nothing in particular." He smiled as he took my arm and swung me over his back as easily as a human would a pillow. "Hold on tight, spider-monkey."*

"Edward!" I shouted as he started speeding through trees at a speed that made me cringe. I could just see my body crushed into one of the trees with the sheer force of the impact.

"Where are we going?!" Edward just chuckled. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! You had better tell me where you are taking me right now or so help me!"

"Okay Bella. Just calm down. We are almost there" Edward was beginning to slow down so I knew that we were pretty close.

He set me down on the ground as he parted the last of the trees for me. I couldn't help but gasp as the pure brilliancy of the sight overtook me. Edward bound his arms around my waist and settled his chin into my shoulder. It was impossible to resist leaning into his secure form. It was as much for comfort as it was for closeness.

I didn't understand how I had missed this. How I didn't realise that Edward was in love with me. Was I really that blind? Is this what it was like for Emmett with Rosalie?

"Edward, what is this place? It is absolutely beautiful." I said slightly breathless from awe.

"This is my meadow. It's were I come to think. And I can think of something much more beautiful than this. I'm holding it in my arms right now." Edward whispered as he placed a kiss on my cheek. It was so gentle and soft that I could do nothing to help swooning and blushing.

Edwards body straightened up as he released my waist and offered me his hand. "Shall we?" was all he said. I nodded and took hold of the offered hand not wanting there to be space between us.

Edward led me to the centre of the meadow where we both lay down surrounded by beautiful purple wild flowers and the distant sound of flowing water.

Edward turned onto his side after about 10 minutes of just lying there staring at the sky with his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, can I try something? I want to try kissing you but I need you to stay really still."

And with that his lips were on mine and my heart was racing. I was glad that I wasn't standing for if I was I am sure I would have fainted. I just closed my eyes and let my lips follow his. It was almost as if they were dancing. I know that the butterflies in my stomach were.

**So I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Okay I couldn't resist. Where the * is, is a line from the movie!!!**

**Please Please Please Review!!!**


	16. The Meadow Part II

**Chapter 16 – The Meadow Part II**

**Sorry about the delay guys! Writers Block and a Broken arm are a bad combo**

**I've got good news!! My arm is healed with all of 9 screws and 2 plates!**

**So I can update freely now.**

**There would have been less of a delay if I hadn't lost everything that was on this computer...**

**I now keep 2 other copies on a floppy disk and on a USB drive. So no more random loosing everything.**

**One of the many reasons that I now love the invention of the internet!**

**So here is the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ideas and Character in Twilight. I did however write the story around those characters!**

**Edwards POV**

"Where are we going?!" Bella shouted, a little too loudly. I had to just chuckle. I was in one of my mischivous moods "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! You had better tell me where you are taking me right now or so help me!"

She sounded so adorable when she was mad. I couldn't help but give in to her. And hearing her say my full name was pure bliss. It made my running more smooth and elegant with just the sound of it.

"Okay Bella. Just calm down. We are almost there" I said just loud enough for her to hear. I said it just as I had begun to slow my pace.

I set her down on the ground and parted the last of the trees for her so that she could see the spectacular sight of the meadow in front of her. She gasped th moment she saw what was in front of her as I had predicted she would. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered my chin so that it sat on her shoulder. All I could smell was strawberrys and the sweet aroma of her skin. It set my senses on fire. I couldn't help but lean my face into her hair a little. It was pure bliss for me when she leaned her body to rest against mine. My breathing increased significantly with her proximity.

I so wished that I could read her thoughs and understand what she was thinking at this particular moment. I loved her and there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it. I swore to myself in that moment that nothing would ever happen to her as long as I was around.

"Edward, what is this place? It is absolutely beautiful." Her voice was soft and breathless. The beauty of this place had certainly had a great effect on her.

"This is my meadow. It's were I come to think. And I can think of something much more beautiful than this. I'm holding it in my arms right now." I whispered before gently, shyly, placing a kiss on her cheek. There were knots in my stomach at that moment that just would not settle. Seeing Bella blush and smile was definately the highlight of my day. There was nothing more beautiful than that moment was to me.

I sraightened up unwillingly and released Bella's waist. I could honestly have stood there for hours with her but I knew that she would want to see more of the meadow so I offered her my hand. "Shall we?" was all I had to say. The gesture had her heart skipping a beat. It was such an old fashioned thing to say and I knew it. Although, no matter what century I was in I am positive that it would have the same effect on her. She took my hand and leaned as close as possible to me as we walked further into the meadow.

We walked until we were in the centre of the meadow. We stopped and sat down. I moved out from behind her and we lay together on the grass for about 10 minutes. Bella was snuggling into my side while I had my arm around her shoulders. I couldn't resist anymore. Her lips were just too tempting. I turned onto my side and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, can I try something?" I said quietly. I was positive that she could hear me. She nodded as if sensing what my "something was". "I want to try kissing you but I need you to stay really still."

I leaned in slowly and tenderly placed my lips to her. It was pure bliss all over again. Nothing could ever be more spectacular than this. No matter how long I live. I listened quietly as her heart sped up to an incredible speed. When our lips were finally parted I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. There was nothing else to do.

"Don't have a heart attack on me now, Bells." I chuckled as I smiled her favorite crooked smile.

She just stared up at me with a sarcastic smile plastered on her face as she tried to control her breathing. It was adorable to see her mad. I just hope she won't hold a grudge.

"Would you like to go and see the waterfall?" I ask knowing that it would intrigue her.

"There's a waterfall?" She asked and tilted her head to the side in such a way that you just want to say "awe"

"Yup. There's a waterfall not far from here. That's where the sound of the water is coming from." I smiled again and stood up with her in my arms. "It's quicker to run. Please don't shout at me this time. And you should try closing your eyes. It's less scary that way."

"I'll close my eyes as long as you promise me that yours will stay open." She smiled back.

And with that last glimpse of her face I pulled her gently round onto my back and took off at a pace that would confuse most human eyes.

**Please Please Please Review!!!**


End file.
